


dead memories

by zehn



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, aparición especial de henry, y otros personajes probablemente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: Es una imagen incandescente que se queda grabada en sus ojos que no se va sin importar cuánto parpadeen. Es una despedida, sus nombres dichos al aire, que se pierden con la brisa y se olvidan tras unos segundos. Es una memoria oxidada, tratando de resurgir con el paso del tiempo. El mensaje que vuelve una y otra vez “recordado, recordado, recordado”.Noah es recordado.





	dead memories

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Pueden creer que no hubo mucho cierre respecto a Noah?   
> Yo tampoco, y he aquí, porque hasta el momento siento que fue algo que quedó flotando y... pues, sí, eso. Ya hablaré más al final. 

 

**1**

Todo empieza en una tienda de antigüedades. Es un lugar pequeño, lleno de chucherías que podrían llegar a considerarse baratas y sin ninguna utilidad más que la de decorar algún espacio demasiado vacío. Cada rincón está lleno de cosas pequeñas, medianas, grandes; algunas coloridas y otras monocromas, a cada lugar donde miren, hay algo diferente.

El primero en encontrar el lugar, había sido Henry. Caminaban en una estrecha calle buscando un baño, cuando el muchacho se detuvo en seco, Blue se detuvo a centímetros de su espalda y Gansey, unos metros más delante de ellos, simplemente siguió caminando, distraído con un mapa en su celular.

—Una tienda de antigüedades —comentó Henry. Blue siguió su mirada y, efectivamente, allí estaba: una diminuta tienda, cuya existencia parecía de otra dimensión. El techo inclinado, las letras formales y negras contra un fondo café, la ventana dejando ver una muestra de los objetos que había dentro. Gansey, que había retrocedido la distancia avanzada en largos pasos, miró la tienda con curiosidad y, sin siquiera avisar, entró en ella. Los otros dos lo siguieron, con cierta curiosidad.

De modo que ahí están, en la tienda de antigüedades. Caminan de un lado a otro, observándolo todo, comentándolo todo. Se siente como si estuvieran viajando en el pasado, saltando de una época a otra, sin quedarse mucho tiempo en alguna de ellas y cuando Gansey se detiene a dar una larguísima explicación sobre una época o la otra, los otros dos se quedan quietos prestando atención, imaginando historias de realeza, luego de guerras, de millas náuticas y barcos embrujados.

Tan pronto Gansey termina una de sus historias, siguen caminando. Blue se ha interesado por un enorme reloj de pie, una enorme estructura de madera, números romanos sobre papel envejecido y un péndulo dorado abajo, balanceándose mientras marca los segundos. Mientras Gansey y Henry comparten opiniones sobre un pequeño mapamundi un poco más allá; Blue se concentra en el péndulo. Su concentración no tiene un objetivo en especial, hace ya un tiempo había asimilado en gran parte su falta de habilidades psíquicas, sencillamente, le gusta el movimiento, le hace sentirse relajada. Incluso con el ruido que les llega del exterior, puede alcanzar a escuchar el  _tic-tac_ del reloj, el susurro del péndulo moviéndose a cada lado. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha… Un minuto, luego dos, tres y llega a cinco, y la puerta se abre.

Un viento frío sopla en el recinto. El cabello de Blue se alborota en todas direcciones y la chica siente un estremecimiento y algo helado roza su brazo. Sabe que no es el viento, pues el toque es demasiado sólido como para serlo; sin embargo, no se atreve a mirar, solo sigue mirando el péndulo. Luego, escucha su nombre.

—Blue —. Le dice alguien, en su oído.

—¿Fueron ustedes? —pregunta, en voz alta, el péndulo queda olvidado en favor de la voz que ha dicho su nombre. Gansey y Henry están bastante lejos de ella, es obvio que ninguno de los dos la ha llamado.

—¿De qué hablas? —contesta Gansey.

—Me llamaron —. Tanto Henry como Gansey niegan con la cabeza—. Me hablaron al oído —agrega Blue en un susurro, ellos se encogen de hombros. Blue mira alrededor de la tienda, buscando a alguien que pudiese saber su nombre, pero los únicos en la tienda son ellos tres, una pareja de turistas rusos y el vendedor, que sólo habla español. No es probable que alguno de ellos la conociera.

Aunque no puede colocar un rostro a la voz, sabe que la conoce, la ha oído antes. Puede incluso, con lo que recuerda de ella, formas otras frases, otras palabras, como si hubiesen tenido conversaciones juntos. Piensa particularmente en las palabras "No seas gallina" y le parece estúpido, pero cuando se repite las palabras con la voz que acaba de escuchar, no le parece tanto.

Alguien pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y Blue se estremece. No porque le incomode la acción, sino porque está empezando a molestarse. Hay algo en su memoria, algo lo suficientemente bien guardado como para que ella no pueda siquiera intentar sacarlo y aunque sabe que es importante, le es imposible hacerlo. Eso la hace sentir frustrada, con ganas de golpear algo.

—Si quieres golpear algo —le dice Henry—, que no sea a mí.  
—Siento que hay algo que he olvidado, pero no sé qué es—explica ella, jugueteando con las hebras del brazalete en su muñeca, tratando de distraerse, quitarse la horrible sensación que aquello que se le ha olvidado es demasiado importante y casi un pecado que haya desaparecido de sus recuerdos.  
—Ofrécele tu sabiduría, Dick.  
—¿Algún… Producto femenino? —aventura Gansey. Blue niega con la cabeza, Henry imita el gesto.  
—No me parece que eso sea lo que llamamos "sabiduría".  
—No lo sé, en realidad no lo sé. Sé que revisaste tus cosas antes de salir esta mañana, tres veces, no te falta nada. Sé que volviste a revisar antes que volteáramos la esquina y vinieramos hacia acá. También sé que estuviste mirando ese péndulo casi cinco minutos antes que… Lo que sea que pasó pasara.  
—Otra línea ley —comenta Henry, los otros dos niegan con la cabeza, aunque siempre existe esa posibilidad—. O, puede que sea un sencillo caso de hambre. Deberíamos haber comido algo hace dos horas, pero  _alguien_  decidió caminar… —Dirige una mirada significativa a Blue y Gansey. Ella aún molestando con las hebras de su brazalete y él mirando fijamente un objeto que le había parecido interesante—. A propósito, ¿hay algún plural para "alguien"?  
—No, no hay —contesta Gansey—. Voy a comprar esto, y vamos a almorzar —les dice. Henry le dice que esperarán afuera y con Blue a su lado caminan a paso lento hacia la salida.

Quizá Blue todavía parece alterada, aunque sigue caminando como si nada, no deja de lanzarle miradas furtivas al reloj. A su lado, nota que Henry también mira el reloj con atención. Ambos comparten una mirada de reconocimiento al darse cuenta de la hora que señala el reloj: 6:21.

Llegan al acuerdo tácito de no hablar del asunto. Henry aprieta su brazo, de manera que Blue queda más cerca a él y ella ya no puede voltearse para ver el reloj otra vez. Al salir, el viento sopla de nuevo, esta vez no como un helado ventarrón, sino una cómoda brisa. Mientras esperan, hay un silencio agradable, solo el viento, los murmullos de la gente y los carros en la calle, el cielo está claro, unas pequeñas nubes moteandolo en algunas partes y unas aves oscuras volando de un lado a otro.

Un carro se detiene frente a ellos, los vidrios oscuros y relucientes. Ambos lo observan con curiosidad, pero sin mayor sospecha. En lo que alcanza a distinguir en el reflejo de las puertas y ventanas, Blue se ve a sí misma, su cabello un poco más largo recogido en una desordenada coleta, una larga chaqueta gris con capucha que debe pertenecer a Gansey o a Henry, (quizá a este último dadas las cuestionables elecciones de colores del primero),  _leggins_ negros, botas rojas. Algo poco que resulta poco usual para ella, pero no tenía muchas opciones dada la hora en que se había levantado esta mañana.

Su reflejo se ve extraño, distorsionado de alguna manera por el carro y sus curvas. Aún más raro, se ve Henry. Aún con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, parece más pequeño, el cabello más ordenado, peinado hacia atrás y de un color más claro. Y su camiseta, que Blue juraba era blanca y un poco más ajustada, ahora parece suelta, y oscura. Azul oscura. Un estampado en la tela le llama la atención.

Sus facciones eran diferentes a las de Henry, pero familiares.

No familiares de la forma que conoce a Henry, segura de su acento, el volumen de su voz cuando está contento o cuando está estresado e incluso la textura de su piel. Esas facciones son familiares de la misma manera que le son conocidas las clases de primaria: si las mencionan, sabe que las vio, pero no recuerda de qué trataban.

Blue se aparta abruptamente de él, mirándolo fijamente. Henry parece sorprendido, casi ofendido por el gesto y Gansey que acaba de salir, se queda quieto; por su expresión sorprendida, parece que los hubiera descubierto en medio de una acalorada discusión. Después de unos segundos de empezar a hablar para interrumpirse en el último momento, se decide por la pregunta más normal de todas:

—¿Pasó algo? —. Tanto Blue como Henry niegan con la cabeza; él, confundido, ella con una expresión alterada. Blue vuelve a mirar el reflejo en el auto, Henry vuelve a ser él mismo y la anterior silueta con cabello claro ha desaparecido.

El repentino interés de Henry por la compra de Gansey parece zanjar el tema y los tres se alejan de la tienda a paso lento. Blue se concentra en sus botas a cada paso que da, pensativa.

Está convencida de lo que acaba de ver: un reflejo en el carro que no era Henry y está absolutamente segura que es alguien que conoce. No está segura, sin embargo, de su identidad, tampoco de cómo conoce a esa persona. Quizá, cree, sea un fantasma que ha estado intentando hacer contacto con ella, guiado tal vez por alguna nueva línea ley de la que no habían tenido noticia, porque ese no era el objetivo de su viaje. Esto no explicaba porqué se le hacía familiar, ni la tristeza que la había invadido con su presencia, pero de alguna manera, empezaba a encaminarse a una explicación.

A su lado, Henry y Gansey están enfrascados en una animada conversación y le lanzan miradas cautelosas cada tanto, como esperando que volviese a saltar asustada por quién sabe qué. Ella está a punto de detenerse abruptamente, decirles que todo está bien, que quizá fue un lapsus causado por la falta de sueño y el hambre. Y lo hace, se detiene, se voltea hacia ellos y abre la boca, pero no logra decir palabra alguna.

Al lado de Gansey, inclinado sobre la bolsa, revisando su contenido y riendo de algo que estaba diciendo Henry, hay un muchacho. Su cabello rubio despeinado por el viento, un saco azul oscuro que parece tener años de uso y, cuando levanta la cabeza para mirar a Blue, una mancha oscura bajo su ojo.

Tres pares de ojos miran a hora a Blue, pero ella solo puede mirar a uno de ellos, olvidando dónde está y a sus acompañantes.

—Noah… —empieza, sin saber a ciencia cierta de dónde conoce el nombre y porqué decirle le hace sentir un hueco en el estómago, una tristeza infinita y unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar. La chica aprieta los dientes, avanzando hacia él, hacia Noah. Lo extraña, pero aun no logra recordar exactamente quién es, tampoco porqué lo extraña tanto.

Él sonríe. Un gesto melancólico, pero tranquilo. Y, en un soplo, desaparece.

Entonces, ella ya no puede dejar de llorar. Sus compañeros no atinan qué hacer, comparten una mirada rápida y es Gansey quien cubre el poco espacio que hay entre ellos y abrazándola. La mano de Henry se posa sobre su espalda, trazando lentos círculos mientras le dice algo que Blue no alcanza a distinguir. Ella levanta la cabeza, medio oculta en el cuello de Gansey y, de nuevo, se queda sin palabras, solo toma la mano de Henry entre la suya, mientras él mira insistentemente el sitio donde el chico rubio, Noah, había estado antes.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Otras notas: ¿Pueden creer que no exista un plural para "alguien"? Y no puedo decir "alguienes", porque suena horrendo. Tampoco iba a escribir a Henry diciendo "alguienes". No. Jamás.
> 
> -Después de muchos años de escuchar sobre esta saga, me dije: "¿Qué puedo perder?", y la leí. En tres semanas, más o menos. Eso es un record. Fue una lectura sencilla en ciertos sentidos, y atrapante. Buenos personajes, eso se lo destaco a Maggie. Una de las cosas que me pareció... Poco satisfactoria fue lo de Noah, simplemente se fue y ya, y aunque siento que puede que haya una razón para esa resolución de ese asunto, quise escribir algo y esto fue lo que salió.
> 
> -La idea es escribir algo por cada personaje principal. Los cuatro principales. Ahí veremos cómo va la cosa.


End file.
